


Don't Forget Where You Came From

by x103femke



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Assasins, EDNOS, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Gen, Magic, Manipulative dad, Multi, PTSD, mom daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to safe Haven, the team needs help from someone from the otherside. Getting them is a hard task but staying in Haven and dealing with the family drama is even harder.</p>
<p>Inspired by the song Interlude from Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Where You Came From

"Audrey?" Charlotte knocked on the door of her daughters office in the police station. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Yeah come in." She answered absent. The troubles haven't dissapeard yet, but the bond between the two girls has grown. Charlotte was still trying to solve the troubles and Audrey was trying to keep them at bay.

When Audrey put down her pen Charlotte started talking. "Since we took down the fog wall and I haven`t got any further I might need someone`s help."  
  
"Tell me what to do." Audrey stood up.  
  
"Yeah, that is the problem. We need someone who knows the aether for a while and jeez I didn't want to bring it to you like this. I didnt even thought we needed her but we need to get your sister from the other world. So that means traveling." Charlotte smiled carefully.

"What?" Audrey looked at her wide eyed. “Why didn’t you tell me I had a sister?”

“Because it’s complicated,” Charlotte sat down on the desk next to Audrey, “she is sick, I don’t know how to explain it. I wanted to bring her with me, of course, but I was not sure if she could handle the stress. She is excited to see you though.”

“What does she have?” Audrey asked.

“PTSD, EDNOS.” Charlotte smiled sad.

“How did she get all of that?”

“You’re dad, he was very manipulative.” She looked at the ground. “Turned the two of you against each other, you both found out eventually but it was too late.”

“Where is she?” Audrey then asked.

“In the other world, at our house, she became an assassin before the family drama.”

“How do we get there?”

"Have you ever heard about thinnies and the other world?” Audrey nodded yes. “We need one of those to get to our world, do you know anyone with a trouble like that?”

“Uh, I think the Colton family but I have to check that. Duke has this Crocker journal with all the troubles his father and granfather has killed.”

"Okay I'll try to contact you're sister to see if she can pull us through from the other side.” Charlotte got up.

“How will you contact her?” Audrey asked curious.

“You met William right? Have you experienced that band between the two of you?”

“Yeah that was awful.”

“We had this too, our family like a whatsapp group I think you can compare it to. We can   
talk to each other with it and feel how to other person feels but both sides have to be   
‘online’”

“What was her name?”

"Myrtha, we have certain rules to name our children.”

“How?”

"Your grandmother her name had to start with an I mine with a K and yours and your sisters’   
with an M.” She explained

“So your name isn’t Charlotte?”

“No it’s Kaightlyn, my second name is Charlotte.”

“And Mara’s?”

“Mara Elize, and Myrtha Evelyn.” Charlotte smiled.

“Oh I get it.” Audrey said when Stan came in.

“Audrey, Nathan asks for your backup.”

“Okay tell him I am on my way.” Audrey grabbed her coat.

“I’ll contact her.” Charlotte stood up.

“Tell me when she answers or something.”

"I will." Charlotte laughed.

 

* * *

 

 "Are you nervous?" Charlotte asked when they were nearby the tinny they had to go through. The boys were in the back Dwight was listening to his own music and Nathan and Duke were in the boot sleeping. Charlotte had bought a bigger car since they had to drive a lot in both worlds. They were currently driving through the woods

"Yes and no, I guess." Audrey sat curled up in the passenger seat. Charlotte smiled at that answer.

"Well your sister is."

"I still can't believe I have a sister, I knew the other Audrey though and I think of her as a sister but Myrtha. I don't know it feels different."

"You met the other Audrey?" Charlotte asked looking at the road ahead.

"Yeah she was a sweet person, her memories got erased when she came nearby the barn."  
“Oh.’ Was all that Charlotte said.

“How do we know that we are nearby a thinny?”

“You see a change in the atmosphere and gravity.”

“Okay.”

“We are nearby though.” She was looking for a three that she had marked. “Here you see.” Charlotte pointed at a very fague green long and small change in the view in front of them. “They are wearing their rings right?”

“Yeah the ones you gave them.” Audrey nodded.

“Okay wait, I have to signal Myrtha that we are coming.” She turned around in her seat and Dwight noticed. “What’s wrong?” He asked taking of his headphones.

“Can you give me the flare next to you.” She held her hand out.

"Are we there?" He looked with a questioning face.   
  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “I need to see if she is on the other side.”

“Okay,” he said and gave her the flare, “and what if if she is not there?”

“Then we wait,” she smiled and unplugged her seatbelt, “if she doesn’t answers within two minutes then I’ll ‘call’ her.” She opened the car door and walked to the tinny. Keep it cool, she’ll anwser. She thought by herself.

“Okay, I am gonna throw this flare into the void and I hope she will get it through,” She explained, “if it happens she will send me something else back so I know I’ve got her, then we will throw that back and follow with the car.”

“Sure.” Audrey nodded.

“Do you wanna throw it?” Charlotte looked at her and held out the flare.

“just throw it?” She held the flare and looked at Charlotte.

“Just throw it.” She smiled.

 


End file.
